Meet You Again
by TripleAvia
Summary: "Hisana-nee san dan Byakuya-nii san mau kemana?" Tanya seorang berambut orange yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. "Eh? Ichigo...Kami ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi." Jawab Hisana kepada anak yang bernama Ichigo itu.


Meet You Again

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, na... kalau fic ini punya saya.

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, aneh, Typo dan mungkin g' nyambung... (maaf kalau ceritanya tidak seperti harapan para readers karena aku hanya menulis apa yang ada dalam kepalaku –ide yang muncul langsung tulis gitu maksudnya-)

please RnR

^o^

Chapter 1

~Jepang Kota Karakura~

"Hisana-nee san dan Byakuya-nii san mau kemana?" Tanya seorang berambut orange yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Eh? Ichigo...Kami ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi." Jawab Hisana kepada anak yang bernama Ichigo itu.

Ya Hisana dan Byakuya adalah sepasang suami istri yang tinggal disebelah rumah Ichigo. Saat ini Hisana sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Hisana pindah kesebelah rumah Ichigo sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Ichigo sudah menganggap Hisana sebagai keluarganya sendiri bahkan Ichigo menganggap Hisana sebagai ibunya sendiri dikarenakan sifat Hisana yang lembut dan baik hati seperti mendiang ibu kandungnya.

"Oh...kalau begitu hati-hati ya nee san."

Hisana membalasnya dengan senyuman yang amat lembut.

"Sepertinya Ichigo akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Rukia nanti." Ucap Hisana sembari mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Rukia,?" Tanya Ichigo bingung, dikarenakan baru kali itu ia mendengar nama Rukia.

"Iya...nee san dan nii san sudah memutuskan akan memberinya nama Rukia saat dia lahir nanti." Hisana menjawab kebingungan Ichigo.

"Rukia... nama yang bagus." Ujar Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Nama itu sebenarnya nii san lho yang memikirkannya..." Ucap Hisana sembari meelihat ke arah Byakuya yang sedang menunggunya di samping mobil miliknya.

"Hisana, ayo." Ujar Byakuya yang berjalan mendekat kearah Hisana.

"Ah, iya... nah Ichigo kami pergi dulu." Ucap Hisana sembari mengelus rambut orange Ichigo.

"Nee san... jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku sudah besar." Geram Ichigo yang merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil padahal ia sudah berumur 14 tahun (kelas 3 SMP).

Hisana hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Ichigo.

"Sudah ya Ichigo, nee san dan nii san mau pergi dulu." Ucap Hisana sembari meninggalkan Ichigo dan menuju ke mobil.

Sesaat sebelum Byakuya memasuki mobilnya, Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya kerena merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh Ichigo.

"Byakuya-nii san." Panggil Ichigo.

Byakuya yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Eh... ano... hati-hati ya." Ichigo menundukan kepalannya, entah malu atau takut terhadap Byakuya.

"Ya." Jawab Byakuya singkat dengan ekspresi yang yidak berubah.

Ichigo lalu mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar jawaban Byakuya. Setelah itu Byakuya dan Hisana pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yanng masih berda di tempat.

"Oni-chan." Panggil seorang gadis kecil dari dalam rumah Ichigo. Gadis itu adalah adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil oleh adinnya, Ichigo segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

*Malam hari di kediaman Kurosaki*

Saat ini Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin yang merupakan kembaran dari Yuzu sedang berada di meja makan.

"APAAA..." Teriak Isshin karena mendengar sesuatu dari orang yang tengah meneleponnya.

Ichigo dan adiknya terkaget mendengar suara Isshin.

"Ba,baik aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Isshin kepada orang yang meneleponnya. Isshin pun lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Ayah harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," Jawab Isshin dengan terburu-buru.

"Kalian tolong jaga rumah ya. Dan Ichigo tolong jaga adik-adik mu." Sambung Isshin sembari melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Lalu Isshin pun segera pergi.

Ichigo hanya menjawab perkataan Isshin dengan anggukan.

*11.27 PM -masih dimalam yang sama- di kediaman Kurosaki*

"Hoahhmmm..." Ichigo menguap. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Ichigo segera turun kebawah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Saat Ichigo sampai di dapur, ia melihat Yuzu yang sedang menonton TV. Ichigo bertanya-tanya mengapa Yuzu belum tertidur padahal hari sudah larut malam.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur Yuzu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Eh... kakak, aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan sekalian menunggu ayah pulang." Jawab Yuzu.

"Kakak sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya balik yuzu.

"Aku Cuma haus" Jawab Ichigo singkat.

'cklek'

"Tadaima" Ucap Isshin yang baru saja pulang dengan pelan agar anak-anaknya tidak terbangun mengingat bahwa hari sudah larut malam dan pastinya anak-anaknya sudah tertidur pulas.

"Okaeri." Jawab Yuzu.

"Lho? Kalian belum tidur?" Tanya Isshin dengan bingun karena anak-anaknya belum tidur.

"Huaahmm... ada ribut-ribut apa sih?" Tanya Karin yang baru saja terbangun karena mendengar ada suara berisik.

"Ayah sudah pulang." Sambung Karin yang mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sudah pulang.

"...iya..." Jawab Isshin lemah.

"Ada apa ayah? Kenapa ayah kelihatan...," Belum sempat Yuzu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Isshin sudah memotongnya.

"Kemarilah anak-anakku...," Perintah Isshin agar anak-anaknya mendekatinya.

"...mungkin kalian akan kaget mendengar berita ini..." Lanjut Isshin yang dengan segera membuat anak-anaknya menjadi bingun dengan perkataan Isshin.

"Apaan sih ayah cepat katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tidak sabaran.

"Byakuya dan Hisana...telah meninggal dunia." Jawab Isshin. Isshin sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia hanya bisa melihat reaksi terkejut dari anak-anaknya itu. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut Karin dan Yuzu tiba-tiba saja langsung menangis. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang telah mereka anggap sebagai ibu, sekarang telah tiada.

-Isshin's POV-

"Byakuya dan Hisana... telah meninggal dunia." Jawab ku. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung apa yang harus aku katakan pada anak-anakku. Aku hanya bisa melihat reaksi terkejut dari mereka. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut Karin dan Yuzu tiba-tiba menangis. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang telah mereka anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri kini telah tiada. Melihat Karin dan Yuzu yang semakin terisak, aku pun segera mendekap meereka berdua untuk meenenangkan mereka.

*Esok harinya*

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Hisana dan Byakuya. Karin dan Yuzu menangis saat upacara pemakaman sedang berlangsung. Aku pun kemudian merangkul kedua anakku itu. Tapi aku lebih sakit lagi saat melihat anak sulungku. Ichigo hanya diam terpaku melihat kedua nisan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Aku mengerti bagaimana persaan Ichigo saat ini. Hisana yang telah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri sekarang telah pergi. Sama seperti saat ia kehilangan Masaki, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Masaki saat itu. hatiku sakit melihat anak sulungkku yang seperti itu.

-End of Isshin's POV-

-Normal POV-

"Ichigo... ayo kita pulang." Ajak Isshin pada Ichigo yang masih terpaku memandang kedua nisan yang ada di depannya.

Ichigo hanya diam dan tidak menjawan ajakan Isshin, ia hanya mengikuti ayahnya itu dari belakang. Dan meraka sekelurga pun pulang ke rumah mereka.

Yeiii... Ayo... SEMANGAT (semangat 45 membara)

Gommen ne jika banyak kesalah di fic saya ini...hehehe...

Oia... disini aku membuat Ichigo memanggil Hisana dan Byakuya itu nee san dan nii san. Maksudnya sih biar terkesan Hisana dan Byakuya terlihat lebih dekat dengan Ichigo, daripada aku buat Ichigo memanggil Hisana pakai sebutan tante kan rasanya gimana gitu...hehehe...

Terus ikutin kelanjutan ceritanya ya...

Review please...


End file.
